No More Ramen? OH NO!
by IkaDeidaraClayGirl
Summary: An entirely random Naruto oneshot. Slight NaruHina. Gai bashing.


No More Ramen? OH NO!!!

An entirely random Naruto oneshot.

Note: This is set about 10 years after where the series currently is! And Sasuke is back in Konoha.

On the street in Konoha where Ichiraku Ramen was located, all was peaceful and quiet. Birds were singing, the wind was gently blowing through the trees, and some random villagers were eating ramen. In the ramen stand's kitchen, Ayame was stirring a huge vat of ramen noodles, humming quietly to herself.

"Ayame!" her father called. She went over to him.

"Yes, Outosan?" she asked him.

"Look." He pointed outside. Ayame lifted the flap of the tent-like covering of the ramen stand and peered out. She instantly gasped in shock.

"They're…they're…" she stuttered.

"They're protesting ramen." Her father finished the sentence for her.

"But…but why?" Ayame shrieked. The ramen protesters looked at her. Then a girl with piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail held up a huge sign. On it was painted a rather delicious-looking bowl of ramen with a large red "No" sign painted over it. Yes, this girl was Ino, and she looked PISSED.

"I'll tell you why!" Ino yelled, thrusting the sign in Ayame's face. "First of all, ramen has loads of MSG and that makes it unhealthy! Second, it is messy. Third, it is extremely fattening. And finally, and least forgivably, it is way too tempting for us girls on diets." The girls behind Ino nodded their approval.

"But…" Ayame tried to protest.

"No 'buts' about it! It's the truth! And we" –here Ino gestured to the people holding signs behind her- "are sick of it!" The other protesters yelled and held their signs higher in support of this statement.

"So, we demand that you stop selling ramen and start selling…" -Ino paused for dramatic effect- "…SALAD!"

Ayame gasped again. "But…"

Ino ignored Ayame's protests. "And if you don't, we'll tell everyone in Konoha that Ichiraku Ramen poisoned Tsunade-sama!"

"That's slander! You can't do that!" Ayame yelled, finally speaking loud enough to be heard over Ino.

Ino shrugged. "No law against it here." At this point, Naruto and Hinata came racing into view. They stopped running beside Ayame.

"Ayame-chan! What's going on?" Naruto asked, bewilderment obvious on his face.

"These people want us to sell salad instead of ramen." Ayame told him sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto and Hinata screamed at the same time, making everyone cover their ears. Naruto walked over to Ino and Ayame and picked them both up by the collars of their shirts.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he yelled at them. He put them down and ran off in the direction he came from. As the protesters and Ayame stood in shocked silence, an angry (and scary!) Hinata yelled at them about the goodness of ramen.

Then Naruto came racing back, dragging Sakura and Sasuke along with him.

"INO!" he screamed. "SASUKE LIKES RAMEN!" Ino's eyes got anime-style hearts in them.

"Aww! That's so KAWAII!" she squealed, obviously still a Sasuke fangirl. She walked over to where the Uchiha was standing and gave him a hug.

"Hn." He said.

The rest of the protesters looked unaffected by the previously unknown fact. One of them, a girl with red hair and green eyes, started to chant "Down with Ramen! Down with Ramen!" over and over again. Soon, all the others had joined in.

As Naruto stood next to Ayame, his mouth agape, Gai and Rock Lee randomly jumped in between him and the crowd.

"How dare you unyouthful people try to take away this youthful ramen stand's youthful ramen!" Gai yelled in the ramen-haters' faces. They stopped chanting…only to burst out laughing at his appearance.

"His hair looks like a bowl!" someone yelled. Everyone, even Sasuke, started laughing.

"It's the bowl cut of youth!" Rock Lee yelled. Everyone stared at him. And immediately started cracking up again.

Now, Sakura was pissed that they insulted her friend and his sensei. She had an idea of how to get the protesters to go away and therefore save the ramen stand. She cast a genjutsu over the protestors that showed Gai explaining the youthfulness of ramen.

When she removed it, she asked, "Now, is there anybody who does not understand the fact that the ramen stand must continue to sell ramen? Because if not, I will gladly show you what you just saw again." All the protesters shook their heads no, terrified.

"Good." said Hinata. "Now, who wants ramen?" With her and Sakura glaring at them, everyone immediately said yes. They had a picnic in the street, eating freshly-prepared ramen cheerfully served by Ayame and her father.

It was the best day of Naruto's life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto woke up later to see Hinata staring at him.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" she said cheerfully, having long since lost her stutter.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! How was your sleep?" he asked his love.

"Very restful. And yours?"

"Well, I had this great dream…" And he told her all about his dream.

"And then everyone was eating ramen in the street. It was the best dream ever!" he finished.

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Naruto-kun." Naruto gave her a bear hug and a quick kiss.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" he said, "We have to get ready! Today is our first full day as a married couple!" They got out of bed and dressed in record time.

"You know what I think?" Hinata asked Naruto when they were ready to leave, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" Naruto asked his wife.

"We need to go to Ichiraku's!" Hinata began to run. "Come on, I'll race you there!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ika: Yay! I wrote this as just a cute little I-was-bored oneshot. It's really short, but I kinda like it.


End file.
